fиαf σитяσℓℓ
by TheFireBurnings
Summary: тнє ѕσиι αи мℓρ нαяє тєяѕ αяє ѕєт fσяє єαятн σи є мσяє!


(Rainbows POV)

I woke up in the arms of my Boyfriend Sonic.

I hadn't had much sleep that night. I knew we would have to leave back to equestria. We couldn't let SunsetShimmer stay there any longer and leave discord Under That Spell. He may have betrayed us once but he was still our friend. But I knew being in the human worl she has gotten more powerful. And she would be harder then eggman I don't think the chaos elements could handle it.

"What's wrong baby" he asked me

"Where going to have to go back to equestria soon"I told him

"I've thought about that do you think we'll have enough firepower?

Because if discord is as powerful as you say then..."

I knew this was it hit me. If we can come to sonics world for help why not go to another world for more help.

(Sonics POV)

She turned around quickly. It kinda stunk because I was comfy.

She explained to me her plan.

I wasn't sure. Last time she went through a portal she was out for a whole day!

"Let's do it to it" I said as gave her the thumbs up.

ι кιѕѕє∂ нєя ѕσfтℓy

We got up. And went down stairs.

As soon as we got breakfast we sat down next to knux and Tails and there girls.

(Apple-Jacks POV)

When RainBow sat down next to us I could see the half exited and half despaired look on her face.

"What's goin on Rd"

"Look you know as well as I do we're going to go back home to defeat sunset shimmer" she said

I knew this was coming. I also knew it was unavoidable.

"I know"twilight said. "But do we have enough fire power. If it was just discord or just Sunset this would be easy but both of them together."

"I don't know if we do but where are we going to get more fire power"

Twilight asked

She explained her plan

"It might work but where the hey are we gonna go" I asked. I could see the thinking look on twilights face."we could go to earth" they have more urban legends than any other place I've ever heard of" twilight said "I don kno it seems kinda risky" rainbow looked at me

"What choice to we have of go with what we have and it fails what will equestria have left." I knew she was right. We are equestrias last hope if we fail. Equestria falls to sunset shimmer. Ok well do it.

(Pinkie Pies POV)

I woke up in the arms of the love of my life.

I snuggled up to shadow he wrapped his arms around me. I just melt when he does that. I cuddled myself deep in his furry chest.

He is so soft I breathed in deep and smelled plum and Cherries.

"We gotta get up baby"

"But I don't wanna shadie"

"Come here" he said in a playful voice. As he lifted me to his lips he kissed me as I tangled myself in his arms.

We wrestled in our queen bed. We fell of and got tangled together in our white sheets."ya know these were black when I bought them"

I laughed and grabbed him and we rolled around.

(FlutterShies POV)

I woke up expecting to have manics arms around me but they weren't there. "Manic?" I sat up. I heard the shower running. So I got up and got dressed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Made French toast I heard the shower stop and a few minutes later I felt arms around my waist. I turned around and kissed my boyfriend.

"How are you today" he asked "it would have been better had I woke up in your arms" I said as i giggled.

(Rarities POV)

Good morning Silv. I said as I walked into a sleepy silver. I laid next to him with a stack of pancakes. I kissed. Him on the cheek and pet him softly.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I got a call on my video watch.

It consisted of the girls and their boyfriends.

I could see a strange look on there faces.

They explained what was going on.

"Well be leaving at 1500 hundred hours!"

(Rainbows POV)

"Ready girls" I asked at this point we were all serious

We lined up like we did before. "Ok put these chips on your neck"

We all did as he asked this will cover up all wings and horns and connect us so we don't get totally drained. We lined up like we did before. We put out our our elements of chaos and harmony.

And the boys put out the chaos emeralds and their chaos elements we formed a portal and we went through we teleported to a place called Freddy Fazbears Pizza. There we were greeted be a metal green and blue echidna!

 ** _End of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed leave a review!_**


End file.
